injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther (Avengeance)
This article, Black Panther (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Black Panther is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography T'Challa is the son of T'Chaka, late king of the African nation Wakanda. When lawless ivory hunter Ulysses Klaw murdered T'Chaka in an attempt to possess the country's rare Vibranium deposit, a grief-stricken T'Challa swore vengeance and succeeded in thwarting the butcher's raid. In the process, the young prince destroyed Klaw's hand. Educated at the finest schools in Europe and America, T'Challa returned to his homeland bearing a degree in physics and ready to assume the mantle of leadership. To do so required he pass two tests: defeat six of Wakanda's greatest warriors in unarmed combat, and obtain the secret heart-shaped herb that grants the country's chieftains their powers. Successfully carrying out the dual challenge, T'Challa donned the ceremonial garb of the Black Panther, totem of the Wakandan people. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending With both Stark and his misguided alternate self defeated, the task of restoring the alternate Wakanda to a nation of justice and peace over mindless conflict was essential to T'Challa. But ever the tactician and intellect, T'Challa managed to convince the warriors and citizen of both Wakandas that an alliance was logical. Now with Wakandan science powering Vibranium gateways between both Earths to provide aid and technology, the King of a trans-dimensional Wakanda helps to oversee a united peace. Costume Description Default Assuming the mantle from his murdered father of Wakdana's chief protector, T'Challa leads his people under many guises - Warrior, King, Diplomat, Champion, Avenger - but all with the strength and cunning of the Black Panther. Regime With the deaths of many Wakandian politicians at the Embassy following New York's destruction, T'Challa's contact with the world has become minimal. Only long, extensive discussions have alligned him with Tony Stark's Regime. Powers and Abilities The title "Black Panther" is a rank of office, chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan. As chieftain, the Panther is entitled to eat a special Heart-Shaped Herb which, in addition to his mystical connection with the Wakandan Panther God, grants him superhumanly acute senses and increases his strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and agility to Olympic-levels. He has since lost this connection and forged a new one with another unknown Panther deity, granting him augmented physical attributes as well as a resistance to magic. His senses are so powerful that he can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Following his war with Doom, T'Challa loses his enhanced abilities only to once again establish a connection with the Panther God. As king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, advanced Wakandan technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, warriors, and mystics. The Wakandan military has been described as one of the most powerful on Earth. His attire is the sacred vibranium costume of the Wakandan Panther Cult. He is a skilled hunter, tracker, strategist, politician, inventor, and scientist. He has a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University. Considered one of the eight smartest people on the planet, he is a genius in physics and advanced technology, and is a brilliant inventor. He also has been granted the knowledge of every past Black Panther. T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat, showing mastery in various African martial arts as well as contemporary ones and fighting styles that belong to no known disciplines. Trivia Gallery Category:Gadget User (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Wakandian Category:Avenger Member Category:Human Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron